


get your kicks

by suzukiblu



Series: McGenji AU Week [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blood and Injury, M/M, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: Genji’s good at his new job, and Overwatch welcomes him more easily than his own family ever did, and Gabe gets pissed off when he sneaks out but as long as he shows up for training and missions, they’re not kicking him out.He expects it, a few times, but it never comes. Before he knows it, Blackwatch is just where he belongs.It’s very strange, belonging somewhere.





	get your kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six, Canon Divergence. Who loves role-swap? 
> 
> This one was the hardest for me to come up with, it took me daaaays to get an idea I liked for it.

Genji gets arrested by Overwatch. So does half the clan. Genji’s seventeen, though, and so a man in black shows up in his cell with an offer. 

Well, it’s not like he ever really wanted anything to do with the clan, and Hanzo’s already in jail, so it’s not giving up much to sell out what’s left of them and avoid spending the next twenty to twenty-five years in prison. He has to work for Overwatch--for Blackwatch, specifically--but it’s not like he’s not qualified for the work. He gets paid, he gets food and board, he gets protection; it’s a pretty sweet deal, overall. 

He feels bad about Hanzo, but Hanzo didn’t take the deal. 

Genji’s good at his new job, and Overwatch welcomes him more easily than his own family ever did, and Gabe gets pissed off when he sneaks out but as long as he shows up for training and missions, they’re not kicking him out. 

He expects it, a few times, but it never comes. Before he knows it, Blackwatch is just where he belongs. 

It’s very strange, belonging somewhere. 

“We’ve got a mission on Route 66,” Gabe says, dropping a file onto the table between Genji and Moira. “Deadlock Gorge.” 

Deadlock Gorge is empty, is the only problem there. 

“Fuck,” Gabe mutters. “Someone must’ve tipped them off.” 

“Perhaps they’re planning a surprise party,” Genji says lightly, 

“Oh, and us without our party clothes,” Moira drawls, spinning an orb of purple light into existence in the dark desert night. “What a shame.” 

“I don’t trust it,” Gabe says. “Moira, go east. Genji, you’re west.” 

“As you like it,” Moira says with a graceful nod. 

“On it, boss,” Genji says, and jumps off the roof. He’s hoping for an ambush, personally, because if he doesn’t get out and get violent often enough he just gets this _itch_. Kind of like the itch he used to get when he’d visit Hanzo and get called a traitor, fun as that always was. Not his problem the other didn’t take the easy out when it got offered to him. Hanzo would’ve been a good agent. 

But he’s not, and Genji has better things to care about. 

He lands lightly and heads down the road, staying in the shadows. It’s not hard; this place is full of hidey holes and dark corners. It’s no surprise it’s a hideout, although it’s no doubt usually a hell of a lot more crowded. They’re only here for basic recon; the full team’s supposed to move in later tonight. 

Genji would _love_ an ambush, honestly. That’s the kind of shit that makes him feel _alive_. And it’s a lot more interesting than--

Genji steps in something wet. In the middle of the desert. In the dry season. 

His shuriken are out in the next breath, and he’s down in a crouch and ready to move. There’s silence, no sound but the moving wind. Genji slinks forward, low to the ground, and follows the dark wet trail on the ground around the corner and into a dead man. 

Ah. 

The dead man is wearing a cowboy hat and a serape and enough blood to drown in. His left arm is completely gone, and his legs are twisted underneath him--it looks like he’s been shot in the gut and then fell from one of the higher cliffs, or maybe fell from one of the higher cliffs and _then_ got shot in the gut. Neither option looks like a clean death, and Genji feels a flash of sympathy for the unlucky bastard, whoever he--

. . . wait. 

Genji leans in just a little bit closer, and his eyes widen as he catches the sound of a faint, faint breath. 

“Shit,” he says, then grabs for his comm. _“Moira!”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
